


only you and me, we made it out it seems

by pouthyucks



Series: golden gaytimes ; [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soulmates, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), it's only implied but you can probably easily interpret it that way, like he's So In Love with hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouthyucks/pseuds/pouthyucks
Summary: mark's never been able to stop thinking about everything about his best friend in the entire world.; title from grow by conan gray





	only you and me, we made it out it seems

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i made a markhyuck inspired playlist because i'm soft so listen to it [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/chwehansolsprince/playlist/4EerXcMiKgmPJgvvl4UytS?si=anvggIRwT86ZRipLDXMWDA) if you're interested!!  
> also i wrote this impulsively so it hasn't been proofread yet!!! i'll do it tomorrow when i'm not sleepy as heck

they’ve been best friends for as long as mark can remember. they met in kindy, donghyuck stole mark’s crayons somewhat unintentionally (he was four years old, donghyuck didn’t really understand the concept of possession yet, except for when it came to himself). he did give them back, offering mark some of his sandwich to make up for it. mark let donghyuck borrow his crayons from then on, and his other stationery and toys when donghyuck’s mother started bringing the younger boy over to mark’s house for play dates. their parents would talk about god knows what, it sounded like nothing but long gibberish words to the boys at the time. mark was always happy when his mum told him that donghyuck would be coming over, he’d instantly burst into excited giggles, waving his arms in the air. he’d wait diligently on the bottom step closest to the front door, or on the driveway sometimes, and donghyuck was always just as happy to see mark. 

 

and they were always happy to see each other. even into primary school, every day felt like a new start. something exciting always happened when mark was with donghyuck. the younger was always much bolder than mark, making jokes in class, he’d always forget to raise his hand to ask questions (or at least he claimed that he forgot, mark was never sure). donghyuck was always a shining light, they were always in the same class together throughout primary school, despite the fact that their teachers got irritated by how they’d spend all of class time talking but still get good grades. they’d been through everything together. that time where mark almost went to a private school on a scholarship, but he managed to convince his mum to turn them down. because donghyuck wasn’t at st. pauls, and mark didn’t want to be where donghyuck wasn’t. and that time where donghyuck went on a trip with his family down from brisbane all the way to the furthest point of victoria, mark messaged donghyuck every day however he could, and donghyuck would both message him back and send him postcards from every city he and his family stayed in. and when mark’s parents almost sent him to a school in the city, hours from the suburbs that he and donghyuck had lived in for their entire lives. 

 

but they’re still together, thirteen years after they first met in that yellow classroom that always smelled distinctly of cheap paint and playdough. 

 

and not much has changed.

 

now they sit together at the redcliffe lagoon, the place is abandoned apart from them. they hear the real waves in the distance roll and crash behind them, donghyuck rests his head on mark’s shoulder as they stare into the pool just metres in front of them. donghyuck intertwines their fingers and mark stares down at their hands, smiling softly to himself. he turns his attention to donghyuck, who looks all around them. 

 

mark chuckles, turning donghyuck’s face towards him. “what are you thinking about?” mark asks him.

 

“these trees.i just noticed that these are the shittest fake trees i’ve seen since the wiggles part at dreamworld,” donghyuck says, feigning seriousness for a moment before giggling.

 

“and yet you insist that we go here every month,” mark replies, raising an eyebrow.

 

“it’s a tradition, mark. and i insist we go on the big red car ride every time we’re at dreamworld too,” donghyuck says, leaning into mark’s side more.

 

“how could i forget?” mark laughs. 

 

“hey, don’t make fun of me!” donghyuck huffs.

 

“i wasn’t, it’s just… very  _ you, _ ” mark says. donghyuck grins.

 

“i can’t believe it’s been two years,” mark says, looking up at the stars that he can see through the canopies above the pools. mark feels donghyuck looking at him.

 

“i can’t believe it took us that long,” donghyuck says. “i mean, you’ve been blatantly in love with me since we met,” he smirks, bringing mark’s attention back to him. 

 

“shut up,” mark groans, rolling his eyes, but they land back on donghyuck.

 

“i don’t blame you, i am beautiful after all,” donghyuck grins, perching his chin on mark’s shoulder.

 

“you are, you’re so, so beautiful,” mark says, kissing donghyuck’s forehead sweetly, gently. donghyuck closes his eyes instinctively, letting them softly flutter open.

 

“i know,” donghyuck smirks and mark sighs deeply in exasperation.

 

“you’re the worst.”

 

“you love me.”

 

that rings through mark, hitting him right in the chest, almost knocking him over. 

 

“yeah, i do love you,” mark says. “i’m so in love with you, hyuck.” he can’t stop the words before they tumble out of his mouth. he winces, watching donghyuck’s face as carefully as possible. he’s never said that out loud, to donghyuck at least, renjun has had to put up with many rant sessions with mark wherein he just  _ gushes  _ about donghyuck for hours on end.

 

but he’s never told donghyuck, who seems to have been unable to register what mark just said.

 

but then he breaks the quiet.

 

“i’m in love with you too, mark,” donghyuck says, quieter than mark, letting his bold front fall away. he can be vulnerable with mark, and mark has always been vulnerable with him.

 

mark cups donghyuck’s cheek with one hand, holding donghyuck’s own with the other, tighter than before. mark leans in closer, and donghyuck meets him halfway, their lips connecting. it’s soft at first, they move together in perfect harmony, mark never wants to let go of donghyuck’s hand. donghyuck moves his body upwards, finding his way into mark’s lap, their hands still entwined. donghyuck deepens their kiss, mark’s head spins when the younger’s tongue slips into his mouth. they pull away from each other for a moment, mark looks deep into donghyuck’s eyes, and donghyuck looks deeper into his. he looks like he’s searching for something.

 

“what are you looking for, baby?” mark asks him. donghyuck just smiles.

 

“the way you looked at me the first time you kissed me,” he replies. “i found it.”

 

“god, you’re sappy.”

 

“and you aren’t?”

 

“good point.”

 

donghyuck kisses mark again, pulling him by the front of his shirt. mark’s face is undoubtedly red as donghyuck leaves kisses down his neck and whispers breathy  _ i love yous _ against mark’s skin. 

 

mark thinks about what donghyuck said, letting his mind drift back as he holds his boyfriend’s hand closer to his chest.

  
  


mark’s voice cracked every time he tried to tell donghyuck that night, and donghyuck laughed at him every time. mark had realised his feelings for donghyuck years prior, donghyuck was right that mark had been  _ painfully obviously _ in love with him for god knows how long. he was terrified when he realised, that not only did he like boys instead of girls, but that he liked his best friend in the whole wide world, in particular. he cried when he realised, he sat next to donghyuck on the bus on the way to camp maranatha for their year 7 school camp. donghyuck immediately held him close, carding through his hair and telling him that whatever was wrong was going to be okay. three years later, mark was somehow more terrified when they shared a lounge chair at redcliffe lagoon (donghyuck had  _ always _ been touchy with mark, he’d only gotten more so in the last two years). mark cried quietly, looking away from donghyuck as best he could so he didn’t notice. but donghyuck  _ did _ notice, he always did. mark remembers the feeling of donghyuck’s fingers turning his face so that donghyuck could look him over, study his face and try and figure out what was going on behind his eyes. 

 

and he did, he always did. he brushed mark’s tears away, sitting in mark’s lap, holding his hand.

 

“mark, can i kiss you?” donghyuck asked. mark responded by meeting donghyuck’s lips with his. 

 

he tasted like honey and the sun, and that never changed either.

  
  
  


mark and donghyuck lie on the fake grass together, mark clinging onto donghyuck’s shirt as he rests his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

 

“two years,” mark breathes.

 

“yeah. it feels like we’ve been together like this forever. like, before we even knew each other and shit,” donghyuck replies, kissing mark’s hair.

 

“it does.” 

 

they stare up into the vast expanses of space together, mark grips donghyuck’s shirt tighter and peppers his face with soft kisses.

 

“you know,” mark begins, “it’s so weird hearing everyone else in our grade worry about leaving everyone behind for uni, how scared they are that they don’t know what they wanna do,” he continues. “i don’t feel like that, though. i’ve got you, hyuckie, you’re all i need,” mark says. 

 

“fucking hell, you  _ are  _ sappy tonight,” donghyuck groans. mark laughs, and so does donghyuck.

 

“you love me.”

 

“i do. i really fucking love you, mark, so much,” donghyuck replies.

 

mark catches donghyuck’s lips in his again, kissing the boy he loves most in the world for what feels like forever. 

 

this is all mark needs, the constantly lingering smell of the chlorinated pools that lingers on him for days, the rhythmic crashing of the waves, and the boy who stole his crayons thirteen years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> be my friend on [twt](https://twitter.com/softiechannie) !!


End file.
